jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Sky High
( song) |type = Close-Range Stand (main body) |mangadebut = |stats = |speed= |range=B*|persistence=C|precision= |potential= |color= |note=*(Range: Rikiel's visual range)|notealign=right}} |destpower = Null |speed = Null |range = B |persistence = C |precision = Null |potential = Null |colors = StoneOcean }} is the Stand of Rikiel, featured in Stone Ocean. Appearance Though never actually seen in the storyline, its Stand page suggests Sky High takes the form of a small beetle-like creature with four amphibian legs attached to its user's right wrist. Sky High is green in the colored manga. Ability Sky High functions as a tool which allows Rikiel to control the mysterious cryptids known as . It is surprisingly powerful and deadly, as Rikiel can create localized illnesses from afar with the evasive rods. The power of Sky High is linked with Rikiel's shifting confidence, and while it is inoffensive and even harmful to its user at worst, a confident Rikiel can masterfully use Sky High to almost kill two Stand users of Jolyne and Ermes' caliber. Rods Also called sky fish, rods are obscured transparent rod-like creatures that do not belong to any known family of species and live in remote locations, thus their very existence could never be fully proven.SO Chapter 112, Sky High (1) Rods always float in the air and move at speeds untraceable to the naked eye, and have only been seen on cameras and video recordings. Moreover, they are especially nimble and can slip through the tiniest openingSO Chapter 113, Sky High (2) or evade Stone Free's punches.SO Chapter 115, Sky High (4) Through Sky High, Rikiel discovered the rods' main source of sustenance: body heat.SO Chapter 114, Sky High (3) By flying past other organisms, the rods can absorb the body heat as food and use it to fuel themselves. Rods usually live and travel in swarms. When they die, their body immediately decays, making any discovery of a rod corpse impossible. Before he could control them, the rods were causing numerous diseases on Rikiel because of their heat-sucking. Rod Manipulation Sky High's only power is to control and direct the rods. However, the exact mechanism of that control is not disclosed and is theorized as a trust relationship.Volume 76, in-between Stand stats, SO Chapter 116, Sky High (5) Rikiel exploits the rod's habit of sucking heat to rapidly and locally decrease the temperature of a selected body part from afar. When concentrated in one spot, the rapid decrease in heat can cause body parts and internal organs to become prone to disease and failure. The closer Rikiel is, the more accurately he can direct the rods, but he has enough control and range to target the eyelids of a flying helicopter's occupants. Rikiel needs to concentrate to properly control the rods, and their effects can even backfire on him if he loses his cool. If he panics, Sky High unwillingly orders all nearby rods to stay still. This ability of creating diseases enables him to cripple his enemies in various way but also enhance his own abilities. * Rikiel can force eyelids to shut, blinding enemies. * By stealing heat from the muscles, Rikiel can shut them down or even make them rot, which he uses with enough precision to effectively control a target's hand gestures or even speech. * He can twist ankles by making rods fly past them. * By targeting the hypothalamus near the upper jaw, Rikiel can slow down the visual perception of the targets, making them see things with a few seconds delay.SO Chapter 116, Sky High (5) * If the rods concentrate on the brain stem which controls all sensory and motor functions like heartbeat, the victim is guaranteed to die. * Rods can also be used to numb Rikiel's neck nerves to prevent himself from feeling shock or pain and continue to fight beyond his body's normal capabilities.SO Chapter 117, Sky High (6) Chapters * * * * * }} Trivia *The Stand is based on the concept of , little unidentified flying objects that were eventually discovered to be an optical illusion/collusion captured on camera during free fall, typically caused by traces of a flying insect's wingbeats. Gallery SkyHighP.png| The_Rods_of_Sky_High.JPG|The rods of Sky High RodHistory.png|Origin and history of the rods References Site Navigation Category:Part 6 Stands Category:Close-Range Stands Category:DISC Stands